


A Romance Novel Titled: Treebros

by Pocketfulofshit



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blowjobs, Connor likes Evan, Connor reads romance novels, Evan is a cute snarky bean, Evan is a good son, Evan likes Connor, Fluff and Smut, I ''tis not know how to tag, M/M, Smut, sexy times for meh boys, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketfulofshit/pseuds/Pocketfulofshit
Summary: The shorter boy pulled away and smirked, still keeping their lips inches apart. Evans eyelashes looked heavy with lust under the crystal blue eyes. He whispered the next passage. "Joey tugged his fingers under Christine's lacy panties, frustratingly tugging them off. Their bodies came together and a sticky heat filled the room." At the last part Connor groaned and threw Evan over his shoulder, causing a high pitched squeak to come from the other." mmmm that's enough Ev. Let's see if you can still read my novel while I take care of you? " That seemed to shut Evan up.(Basically Evan catches Connor reading book smut and Connor decides to have him read it aloud while do it themselves? Yah that)





	A Romance Novel Titled: Treebros

It was one of those lazy Sundays where you stay home in your pajamas watching old cartoons, with five bowls of cereal peppering the carpet and a box of cheddar jack cheezits in hand. But for Connor and Evan, it was a day full of breathy kisses and snuggling close to Danny Phantom reruns. 

The time was about 3:30 and they had decided an hour before to shut off Evan's small 12 inch tv screen. 

Evan was laying across his rose petal carpet sorting out coupons for his moms later arrival, while Connor flipped through a romance novel. It was a comfortable silence. Not like the awkward, panic filled silences that Evan dreaded. But the nice pauses where they could both enjoy each other's company but have some space to themselves as well. That's one of the things Evan loved about Connor. He was just... easy. 

The blonde boy lifted his head, rubbing his eyes to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the sun seemed to hit his heavy eyelashes in just the right spot. How had he gotten so lucky?   
"Hey there, whatcha reading?" Evan smiled warmly, popping up behind Connor. Connor always found Evan more attractive when he wasn't stuttering, not that the trait didn't make his boyfriend adorable. A glimpse of panic passed through Connors eyes. Connor tugged the book down to his chest.   
"Oh yah, it's nothing. Just a book for uh English I guess? Yknow the uh... what is it.. uh the... The.... Yorker.?" Connor tried to play it off.   
" hmm.. yah you mean The Yearling?" Evan smiled to himself, leaning farther over the couch to catch a glimpse of the cover. " I didn't know t-the yearling had a cover of someone w-with abs? " Evan questioned with a hint of cheekiness. Connor simply smirked.   
" Mhm, yup. It's one ripped dear. Your missing out babe. Now if you don't mind? " Connor grinned raising an eyebrow and waving his hand to signal Evan to go away, seeming as he was uncomfortable with the situation.   
Connor could easily try to play things off, but Evan knew him too well. He shuffled off as the taller boy had wished and when he was sure he wasn't looking, continued to read. Evan smiled to himself. 

Seconds later Connor stood and wiped his hands on his skinny jeans, 'he was probably going to get more cereal' Evan decided. Connor strolled out of the room, too easily forgetting his boyfriends interest in the book. But there it lay face down. This was Evans chance.   
He stood up gracefully tiptoeing to the book and immediately chuckled to himself reading the passage from the page Connor had left off. Hell he was even underlining some of the lines!  
Connor walked in a couple minutes later with Cheerios in hand and frowned once seeing his boyfriend smirking at the pages in front of him. Suddenly Evan mustered up the courage to read aloud. 'Courage looked good on Evan' Connor thought to himself. 

"'Oh joey... not here. Not now? M-my parents are downstairs!' Christine said while a hand snaked up her i-inner thigh making her lip quiver." Evan read aloud from the highlighted passage dramatically, adding a hand to his heart for extra effect. 

Connor chuckled to himself but raced up to his boyfriend trying to snatch the book as Evan continued reading while jumping up and laughing. "Joeys hand squeezed as he inched his fingers- ah Connor stop- closer to her panties. Christine y-yel-yelped excitedly as Joey nipped kisses along her sweet- ah- neck."   
At this point Connor was inches away from Evans face and Evans arm was in the air with the book. The whole room was suddenly feeling hotter.   
Connor slowly sealed the distance between them wrapping his free arm around Evans waist. He could practically feel Evans blush below him and his body melted against his. This would never get old.   
The shorter boy pulled away and smirked, still keeping their lips inches apart. Evans eyelashes looked heavy with lust under the crystal blue eyes. He whispered the next passage. "Joey tugged his fingers under Christine's lacy panties, frustratingly tugging them off. Their bodies came together and a sticky heat filled the room." At the last part Connor groaned and threw Evan over his shoulder, causing a high pitched squeak to come from the other.   
" mmmm that's enough Ev. Let's see if you can still read my novel while I take care of you? " That seemed to shut Evan up. 

Connor trotted up the stairs to Evans room. Heidi wouldn't be home till evening, so they had plenty of time. Once kicking the door open Evan shifted impatiently in his arms. Connor made a mental note of Evans room. All blue. The bedsheets, the walls, even the cute nightlight Evan had hoped he wouldn't notice.   
Laying the shorter boy down he grinned at the beauty below him. Evan had a light blush dusted across his cheeks. His blonde hair hadn't been brushed since the morning, so he was now holding the cute bed head Connor adored on him. Evans lips were swollen red from the kissing and he was just breathe taking. Time to make a move.   
Evan snatched the novel from behind his back and cleared his throat. "You do know I'm not going to stop reading this right? So good luck trying to get me to sh-shut up."  
Connor simply rolled his eyes and softly kissed behind his boyfriends ear ( his soft spot ). Immediately Evan perked up but tried to ignore it.   
"' Joey... uh.. uh please... just make it qu-quic-' omigod Connor.. Christine panted b-breathily. " Connor was now kissing along his jaw line as Evan read along frustrated. He chuckled to himself thinking anyone could have mistaken Evan for Christine panting the 'omigod Connor'.   
Evan continued, flipping back several places to find more of Connor's highlighted passages.   
He than began "The people's in the ro- omigod connor how do you read this crap?"  
"Psssh I don't know, I just like reading it to get ideas, for yknow later." Connor winked causing Evan to immediately turn red. 

Connor was given a boost of confidence from the blush and slipped his fingers under Evans shirt causing a pleased sound to come from the smaller. He spread his fingers around his stomach smiling as his boyfriend shivered under his touch. "C-cold.." Evan squeaked. Suddenly he felt his shirt being lifted off and he was now exposed to Connor.   
"What? You gonna keep reading there killer?" Connor whispered against the others bare collarbone. Evan shifted and took a shaky breathe before scanning for more highlighted parts in the book as Connor peppered kisses and sucks down his chest. "'Okay Christine I-I want you to crawl on top of me? Can you do that sweets?' Joey p-pur-purred- wow okay Connor" Evan said breathily as Connor slid his thumbs under Evans pant loops. Evan tossed the book to the side excitedly and Connor chuckled to himself.   
He knew the taller boy was waiting for approval and before Evan nodded he quickly threw off his boyfriends shirt. Than nodded.   
Connor unbuttoned his pants with care and slid them down to his knees observing the pale white skin coming to view. Across his thighs were several freckles adding to the cuteness. How far did those freckles go down? The blonde squirmed excitedly. 

Connor slid his fingers under his boxer line and slowly dragged them down, he had seen that in his romance novels, apparently it had worked by Evans reaction.   
He took a glance at the man below him. Evan was beautiful. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was slightly open. And he was all his. Connor quickly stood up searching through Evans drawers for the 'equipment',as his health teachers had called it. "Mm the uh- the uh bottom drawer on the left" Evan spoke softly.   
He found the 'tools' and looked over at a shifting Evan. As much as he wanted to take all of the stunning boy beside him, he had to make sure he was comfortable.   
"Hey Ev, you sure you wanna do this? If your not comfortable we don-" his hand stroked Evans cheek but he nodded immediately. "N-no I'm sure Connor. I promise" he smiled reassuringly. At this Connor smiled, his toothy malicious smile.   
Connor slid out of his pants (which was a chore) and shirt, opening Evans legs.   
Evan flushed immediately but nodded again when Connor looked up in concern. He wanted this. He wanted this so bad.   
Before Connor prepped he got the most brilliant idea ever, and before Evan knew it he felt a warm mouth wrap around his cock. Evan let out a breathy sound from the back of his throat and Connor bobbed his head up and down feeling the boy under him. The shorter boy panted slightly, his knees twitching with delight.  
" C-Conner... pl-please. "   
Connor shifted his head to the side. " omm what was that darling? Couldn't hear you" Connor smirked.  
Evan groaned in frustration and spoke louder, while Connor kept eye contact while deep throating Evan. "Connorohmygodineedyourdickinsideofmerightnowisweartogod" Evan rushed through the words accidentally thrusting into his throat. The lanky boy laughed and unwrapped his mouth from the flushed skin.   
Connor reached over to the table grabbing the lube and spread Evans legs apart. The blonde seemed to be pretty embarrassed at his sudden outburst, but was ready to continue nonetheless. Connor coated his fingers in the thick substance and slid one finger around the bright pink ring. Evan shifted uneasily and waited for it to start feeling good. Connor worked on stretching him out, he seemed very concentrated. Suddenly he remembered one of the things the characters in his novelty had done. Evan yelped a little and held his breath, seeming to enjoy it when Connor crooked his finger.   
Connor continued, adding another finger until he decided Evan was stretched out. Evan beamed at his boyfriend excitedly as the taller boy slid off his boxers. Hesitantly Connor pressed his head to the ring of flesh, seeming to gather his courage and pushed in. Again, Evan didn't seem in total pleasure, but the fun hadn't even begun.   
Connor held Evans shoulders steady and started to push farther in, immediately Evan hummed trying not to moan. Oh god how Connor wanted to hear him moan. 

Connor thrusted, his hips snapping to Evans thighs and the shorter boy threw his head back in pleasure. He panted heavily, his chest heaving with pleasure.   
With each new push Evan let out a tiny squeak and than finally allowed himself to moan. Connor started to pepper breathy kisses along Evans neck while whispering sweet nothings to him.   
"mm Evan y-your so fucking gorgeous like this... a-almost there... gahd no one can make me feel like this b-but you"   
Immediately, the words went right to Evans stomach and he came, yelling curse words into the cold air. Connor came not long after also followed by a series of slurs.   
The two lay together, foreheads pressed against each other's, Evans leg wrapped around Connor's waist, and the single thought hung in their heads;   
Nothing could take this away, not Uhaul trucks and bloody razor blades. Right now, this was all they had to think about.   
That was all they needed to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Eep ookay whale I really hope you liked this piece o shit :')   
>  I don't know how to end something like this so I hope you be having a good day? <3 crap idk  
>  This is my first fic, so kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
